1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the control of jets of liquid and is primarily but not exclusively concerned with the deflection of a jet of liquid from its original path or confinement of a jet of liquid to only part of its original path.
Jets of liquid are frequently used in cleaning and cutting operations, liquid under considerable pressure for example 8000 p.s.i. is forced through a nozzle to provide a jet which abraids the surface of an object.
It is desirable that the shape of the jet is controlled so as to be of a shape which is both effective and efficient in use.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The orifice in a nozzle has in the past been formed to provide the desired shape of jet, and it has been known to make the nozzle from two interfitting parts to assist in the ease of manufacture thereof.
Abrasion of the surfaces of the nozzle by the fluid itself may not be too severe, however, any foreign matter in the liquid, the addition of which is likely, particularly in a cleaning operation, may cause rapid erosion of the surfaces of the nozzle and especially those surfaces adapted to shape the jet and which "interfere" with the fluid flow to produce the desired shape of the jet of liquid.
The above mentioned inherent problems may necessitate the frequent replacement of the jet forming nozzle.
It is imperative therefore that jet forming nozzles are manufactured from a hard material so as to withstand the wear which in use they are subjected. The hardness of the material and, in some cases the complex shape of the orifice necessary to produce the desired jet form make the manufacture of such a nozzle an expensive operation.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a new or improved apparatus for deflecting the path of a jet of liquid.